


Repelled Red

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scepter isn't the only magic that Tony’s arc reactor can repel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repelled Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another 4am ficlet idea. 
> 
> Let's just pretend he never took the arc reactor out.

* * *

Tony lurched forward and heard a thunk behind him.

He twisted around and called the suit in one fluid motion.

A brunette woman was laying behind him, her eyes closed and body twitching.

“Found the scepter and a little lady who snuck up on me. Looks like she passed out,” he said while moving away from her.  

“Stay sharp,” Captain America responded.

Tony waited until his suit was encasing him before approaching her. He knew not to underestimate someone based on looks.

“Sir, she appears to be in a coma. Her brainwaves are unusual. I have seen nothing like them before.”

“Might be the scepters. Will I do damage if I lift her?”

“I do not think so.”

“Wait until we get there. I don’t want Loki’s scepter falling back into the hands of Hydra.”

Tony weighed his options and glanced at the readings on the young woman.

“J, disengage. Look after the scepter. I’ll take her upstairs.”

The suit unfolded around him.

“Sir, I sense another lifeform, humanoid, similar brain activity.” Jarvis paused. “Agent Barton is approaching, but is not the one I’m sensing.”

“You and Jarvis get the peeps. I’ll guard the scepter,” Clint said while jumping onto a banister high above them.

“You’re not the captain of me.” Tony stuck out his tongue petulantly. He briefly contemplated objecting. There was a chance that Clint’s proximity to the scepter could trigger something inside of him. He trusted his judgment though.

Tony picked up the young woman. She felt underweight. There was grime beneath her nails and her clothing was worn out.

He heard Jarvis behind him as they started scaling the stairs.

“Any change?” Tony asked while glancing at her. She looked so tired.

“None. The readings are strange. By all accounts there are no physical reason why they should be in a coma. Brain activity indicates that they are dreaming, but preliminary tests show that they have high levels of adrenaline and cortisol. Coupled with their rapid eye movement I would posit that they are having nightmares.”  

“Poor kids,” Tony whispered while setting her down. “When do you think they’ll wake?”

Jarvis did not respond right away, making Tony’s gut gnaw with worry.

“The data is incomplete, but if I had to wager a bet,” the pair turned to each other unconsciously, entwining their hands together, “I’d say never.”


End file.
